


There's worse you can do than wake a sleeping dragon

by Nickstarz



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Httyd crossover au, Hurt Merlin, Jim has a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstarz/pseuds/Nickstarz
Summary: Who wants karma on Merlin?Yeah me too, here ya go.





	There's worse you can do than wake a sleeping dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Credit of au to skrillqueen on tumblr.

‘Paper, scissors, rock?’ said Nomura.

‘This is childish! That dragon is more cat than threat, it’s not even that big,’ Strickler indicated towards the black mass of the beast. Which was purring as he held the sleeping Jim within its wings.

 

At the mention of him the round faced dragon, or ShadowFlight as Jim had called him, leered at the pair of changelings with icy blue eyes, a low growl emanated from him.

‘Forefeight and you automatically have to wake him up,’

‘Best out of three,’

  
  


‘What’s taking you two so long!?’ Merlin demanded.

The pair suddenly had a lightbulb moment.

‘Can’t find him. He’s not in his room,’ Nomura innocently replied.

‘Oh you idiots,’ the old wizard huffed. ‘It’s because the great lump of a lizard is covering him, honestly how does a feared and mighty beast get reduced to a pet?’

 

The changeling duo quickly evacuated towards the next room as the tell tale hauntingly hollow whistle grew more shrill with every step Merlin took.

‘You utter buffoon!- ARGH!’

The light lavender plasma blast shot the wizard into a wall with a heavy thud. Jim bolted awake to a groaning wizard in damaged armour, two changelings cackling and a very regretful ShadowFlight who was trying to coax him back to sleep.


End file.
